The Diabetes Translational Research Core (DTRC) serves a key mission of the DRC; namely, to provide the infrastructure needed to bring laboratory based diabetes discoveries and device technologies into the clinical setting so as to improve care, diminish diabetes complications and ultimately diminish the prevalence of diabetes across the life-span. Moreover, the DTRC has assisted in establishing Yale as one of the premier institutions in the world for clinical and translational research in diabetes, as illustrated by the many publications by our investigators during the current grant period. DTRC support of cutting edge, broadly based translational research programs has been expanded in recent years to include areas such as advances in diabetes technologies (CGM and closed-loop insulin delivery systems); functional MRI, MR Spectroscopy and PET studies; and new immune-therapeutics for T1D, as well as participation in T1 and T2D Registries and new NIH-sponsored multi-center clinical trials. The remarkable expansion of Yale?s translational research portfolio has also been made possible by the synergy between the DTRC and the Yale Center for Analytic Science (YCAS), the Yale Center for Clinical Investigation (YCCI) and other Yale resources that support translational research. The aims of the DTRC during the next grant period are: 1. To provide specialized research infrastructure (trained personnel, access to equipment, laboratory resources, research facilities) as well as the training needed for investigators to carry out complex diabetes-related studies as well as clinical trials in diabetes and related metabolic disorders. 2. To partner with YCAS and the and the Yale Joint Data Analytics Team (JDAT) to support protocol and grant development; data management and data analyses; and utilization of Yale?s Electronic Health Record (EHR) to enhance DRC investigators? capacity to identify and enroll patients into studies and to analyze data on health care delivery performance. 3. To partner with the YCCI to support DRC investigators in IRB document preparation; budget negotiations; clinical trial agreements; clinicaltrials.gov registration; and enrollment of diabetes patients in the T1D Exchange and the Pediatric Diabetes Consortium T2D Registries. Investigations supported by the DTRC span the entire range of diabetes related disorders (e.g., T1 and T2D and obesity); involve human subjects over the entire life-span (i.e., pediatrics and medicine), test the efficacy and safety of new drugs, devices and behavioral interventions; and describe the underlying basis of metabolic alterations and the role of the brain in the prevention of hypoglycemia and disorder eating. The strong leadership of the DTRC in combination with the international stature of our senior diabetes investigators and the continuing influx of bright and enthusiastic young investigators provides assurance that the DTRC will continue to perform at a high level during the next grant period.